Letters
by NeverStar
Summary: Avon, daughter of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori, can't find any other way to communicate with her neglectful parents other than to send letters to them. But when they don't respond, Avon connects the dots and has a revelation that is almost too much to bear. And what exactly is this revelation? T to be safe.


A/N: Sup people? This is a little thing that popped rAnDoMlY in my head about how the child of Milori and Clarion would feel. CUZ I TOTALLY SUPPORT THAT! HECK YEAH! This is also my first sad fanfic, so it might not be so sad. I'm a happy person, not a sad one so it's hard to write this stuff.

Disclaimer: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

P.S. Sorry about not updating my other story for a while. But it SHALL be updated by the end of this month :)

* * *

_Letters  
_

* * *

_Letter One – Winter Harvest_

* * *

_Dear Father and/or Mother,_

_How are you? Busy? Hopefully you get to read this sometime soon, I know your busy schedule leaves you almost no free time. But I really want you to read this letter, just too at least listen to me, your daughter, at least once._

_Are you there? Are you reading? I'm asking for you! _

_I want to tell you how I feel…_

_..._

_NOTICE ME OR AT LEAST LOOK AT ME! I realize I may not be the prettiest fairy alive, what with my dirty white hair clashing with my olive skin and my pale blue eyes. Or that my name Avon means "River", one of the most deadly of things to fairies. Or how I have a strange fascination with deep and cold water that could kill... Or how I always have these dizzy spells that make me nearly fall into delirium whenever I'm near or at the border… _

_Did you know that? Did you? It physically hurts to be Half-Winter and Half-Spring._

_I bet you and Mother didn't realize that when you had me._

_All I'm asking for is that you stop making me cross the border as a tradeoff between you and Mother._

_I like winter more than spring. Can't I just stay there?_

_~Avon_

* * *

_Letter Two – Spring Harvest_

* * *

_Dear Father and/or Mother,_

_It's been a season since I sent that letter. Yet there has been no reply or mention._

_Did you even read it?_

_NOTICE ME! _

_Please stop ignoring...  
_

_~Avon_

* * *

_Letter Three – Summer Harvest_

* * *

_Dear Father,_

_Another season and still things are the same as before._

_I realized something while reading in Dewey's library (yes, Father I call him Dewey and not Keeper because he's my friend). You used to be able to cross the border with this magical thingy you used to put around your arm. (I think it's called a bracelet…?) But it was delicate and I think you broke it because I remember slightly that you used to wear it when you visited Mother and me. You don't come over anymore, but you still love Mother just the same as before (I wonder if you love me too…)._

_So I did some research and finally found the book. It took me weeks to find and read through it but I did because I wanted you to be happier._

_The spell to make such a bracelet required a lot of energy on my part and time. Don't forget time. I had to make small delicate snowflakes mixed with bits of the sun and magic in order for it to work and you would be able to cross the border again._

_After a few months I was finished. I couldn't try it out, as my wings are immune to the cold and warm weather, so I asked Dewey to try. He trusted me enough to agree, but he was reluctant knowing what would happen if I messed up on it somehow. It worked though! He could cross! And he loved it! I let him explore the seasons for a day or two because it made him so, so happy. Then I gave it to you Father._

_You should remember that night surely. I landed clumsily on the tree branch you were sitting on while watching your owl. You looked at me in concern, wondering why I must look so tired and drained, and I felt my heart lift. You noticed me! You __**finally**__ noticed me!_

_I mean you've always seen me but you never asked for my opinion on anything. I was just __**there**__, you know? But that night you __**noticed **__me. "Avon," you asked. "What's wrong?"_

_I wanted to cry - in a good way of course. I still remember those exact words you said then…and after…_

"_I-I made this for-for yo-you," I stumbled my words out because I was incredibly exhausted. Then I showed you the bracelet I made._

_Your face registered shock. "Where did you get this?"_

"_I-I ma-made it-it…"_

"_Sit down Avon. You're going to faint standing up! You made this?"_

"_Ye-yes..." I was sitting down now._

"_Unbelievable…" Your tone of voice, Father, was disbelief. You didn't believe me._

_My heart sank._

_Everything became blurry. I still don't know if it was from my lack of energy or because I wanted to cry – not in a good way this time._

"_You made this?" You repeated again._

"_Yes…" I replied closing my eyes._

"_It's very…pretty."_

_My heart sank again. I wanted you to tell me you loved me, that you were proud of me for my efforts. Or that you would call it beautiful. But alas no. It was not so. So I said nothing in return and tried to soak up the forced compliment. It's still a compliment after all._

"_So what is it for?" You asked._

"_So-so you can c-cross the bor-border again…" My head throbbed so badly. I wanted to sleep._

_I don't know what you felt then, but you called your owl over and flew me back to my room. I don't remember you saying "Thank you Avon" or anything. But I was out of it so I'm sure you did._

_Or at least, I __**was**__ sure._

_See, a few days ago did I stumble upon the bracelet again. And it __**wasn't**__ on your wrist, Father. It was in your study, on the bottom drawer of the desk. Forgotten completely. Tucked away._

_Almost as if you didn't want to see it again…_

_And that wasn't all._

_I found the first bracelet too. It was covered with old frost. All my work for nothing! I spent unimaginable __**hours**__ on something I thought you would love and use. To replace the first. So you could visit Mother again. So you would be proud of me. So you would know I exist. _

_So you would be happy._

_**BUT IT WAS THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE!**_

_Why? Why Father? I loved you enough to spend most of my energy an time on something for you. Yet, you treated it like – like –like it was __**nothing**__._

_How could you Father? How?_

_~Avon_

* * *

_Letter Four– Autumn Harvest_

* * *

_Dear Mother,_

_I feel like this is useless. You won't read these. Ever._

_No response, no mention, nothing. I wonder why I'm writing this anyway._

_Oh yes, I almost forgot. BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO LISTEN! You don't though. No matter how hard I try. I come up to you, Mother, and am about to tell you something…_

_But then you look away and turn to some fairy else._

_That hurts._

_I try to talk to you when we're alone, I try I really do! But you would always lecture me for doing this, for doing that. _

_That hurts too._

_Have you no idea what I did?_

_I tamed the wild river near Pixie Hollow that threatened to overflow and flood! __**I saved the fairies.**__ But Tinker Bell and her friends got all the credit for merely __**trying**__ to help. How unfair is that?! _

_I banished the Sprinting Thistles to the far corners of Pixie Hollow when they became rowdier than usual! But apparently Vidia already did that before I was born so it's not so great anymore._

_A giant wave struck Neverland, sweeping debris in its wake. It was headed towards Pixie Hollow on a destruction course. So I tried to freeze it to stop it. __**Tried**__. I ended up getting sick when I was caught in it. It didn't kill me; I have some strange magical water ability so I was able to control it. But you lectured me weeks on end with that, even though what I was doing was for Pixie Hollow. _

_So I stopped with the heroics for a while. Then I did something I thought you would love me for!_

_I thought wrong in the end._

_I knew how much you loved snowflakes, so I decided to enchant one and bring it to you. When I did, you raised your voice (I would not call it yelling) and said, "You could have thrown the seasons out of balance!"_

_I didn't know. I __**swear**__ I didn't know such a small thing could make that happen. Part of my heart was still broken about Father and the bracelet, but it was healing. Then the healing came crashing down when you said the next words:_

"_**Take it back."**_

_I did what I was told to do. I was trying to impress you, Mother._

_I cried that night in my bed. _

_I only want you to see that I'm not a burden, not a failure. That I do try, Mother._

_~Avon_

* * *

_Letter Five – Winter Harvest_

* * *

_Dear Father AND Mother,_

_Do you see how unhappy I am? Being Half-Winter and Half-Spring? It hurts. __**DO YOU SEE ME? I'M UNHAPPY! **_

_Do you know how much other fairies scorn me? I'm. Not. Happy!_

_I mean, I used to be happy when I was younger. __**Used to.**__ But now that I'm older, I see and __**feel**__ how the other fairies treat me._

"_Surely not so bad," you'll likely say Father. _

_You're wrong._

_**Dead**__ wrong!_

_I'm laughing like a complete fool right now. The irony is just too much not to giggle. C'mon you're laughing as well, aren't you?_

_No?_

_Than at least you now know what I'm thinking?_

_No?_

_By the second star how thick you are! __**YOU. DON'T. LISTEN! **_

_Anyway, this letter is me your daughter Avon, communicating to you and Mother the only way I know how._

_Sad ain't it? I have to write LETTERS just to get your attention. However __**Tinker Bell **__and __**Periwinkle**__ can get you and Mother's attention just by what? Being in the same room? Do you know how much that hurts for me? Having some fairy get your parents' attention just by being in the __**SAME FREAKING ROOM?! **__Having your father or mother ask them for __**their**__ opinions when your __**daughter**__ is not even two feet away?_

_Oh wait, I forgot. They're heroes and I'm not. They brought you two together and I almost split you two apart. They're twins born from the same laugh and I'm your daughter born from Mother's own stomach. So __**of course**__ you must like them better than me. Everything they do amazes you, everything I do you hardly even notice. And so this must be the way Pixie Hollow works._

_But back to the point. Fairies HATE me for some unfathomable reason. I did __**nothing**__ to them. N-O-T-H-I-N-G! They call me names, tease me of my Royal Heritage, and don't get me started on how they __**constantly **__remind me of how unwanted I am._

_Did you hear that Father, Mother? I'm __**UNWANTED**__! Even beloved Tinker Bell says so, along with her cronies. But Vidia's nice to me. She gets how Mother picks favorites and how it feels to be excluded._

_It hurts in case you didn't know._

_But I could never truly connect with Vidia, she has friends now..._

_This is __**not**__ a pity letter no matter what you think it is!_

_I've been writing you for the past year without ANY replies. I'm reaching out for you Mother, Father, and all you do is turn the other way._

…

_HOW COULD YOU?! I'M YOUR OWN __**DAUGHTER**__ AND YOU __**HATE**__ ME! I KNOW YOU DO! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU AND PIXIE HOLLOW TREAT ME LIKE THIS?! I'M UNWANTED, I'M A BURDEN, I'M A FAILURE, AND I'M HATED! ALL BECAUSE I'M ALIVE! _

_My only friends are the rivers and Dewey. Do you have __**any**__ idea how lonesome this is? Any? Dewey provides good company, sure. But he pities me and I don't want pity. __I want a friend__. I need a friend._

_But it's apparent I'm not going to find one here in Pixie Hollow. Not now, not ever. I try hard to be nice and gentle, I try to make friends. But the fairies are like you, my dear parents. They shun me._

_Is it because I'm different? Is it because I'm Royal? Is it…Is it because I'm unwanted? Truly unwanted?_

…_That makes sense, you know. Why you pretend I'm not there, why the fairies hate me, why I only have Dewey as a real friend, why I get these dizzy spells, why I feel rejected. __**It all makes sense. **__If I was a mistake and not meant to happen wouldn't it be easier to cope with me by acting like I __**don't**__ exist?_

_That's why you don't listen to me and turn away, that's why you don't read my letters, that's why fairies shun me…__**because to them and you **__(don't you dare deny it)__** I am a mistake. I**__**wasn't meant to happen**__. _

_And for you, Mother, Father, it is easier if you pretend also. Dewey told me there had almost been a giant fight when I was conceived. So in order not to go into battle you merely told them that I was a mistake and that I wouldn't last very long anyways. And you stuck to it. It would be far easier if you ignored me when I was born then go into battle if you loved me._

_**It all makes sense.**_

_And –and when I found out I could communicate with the sea, you started to fear me. Another reason for you to keep your distance from me; THAT'S why you lectured me on end with the wave incident and didn't even acknowledge me trying. __**You feared me**__._

_Same thing with the river; Mother needed someone to give credit to. Since "I don't exist", she awarded Tinker Bell instead._

_**This all makes sense!**_

_And you also feared my magical ability. When I made the bracelet for you, Father, you didn't wear it at all because you were __**afraid**__. And with the snowflake, Mother, you wanted me to take it back because what I did was unnatural. I was able to manipulate the seasons on a whole new level which no fairy else can. You were __**terrified.**_

_All those reasons and more made it that much easier for you to disregard me. _

_**And so I realize I'm truly unwanted…**_

_So with that being all said I'm going to say that it's useless to search for me. __**Useless.**__ I'm off in a completely better world by the time you read this. __**Completely.**_

_Gone on a one way trip I am._

_But it's not like you would want to search for me anyway. I'm officially out of your hair and all of Pixie Hollow's. You may breathe a sigh of relief now because the hint all of you were giving was taken._

_No fairy will cry. No one will even notice. They will all cheer and throw celebrations screaming, "Avon is gone! Avon is gone!"_

_And I am._

_Happy Ruling Queen Clarion and Lord Milori, I hope you won't make another mistake._

_But just know that I loved you so._

_~Avon _


End file.
